youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo Dorado Sr.
| age (2018) = | age = | species = Human | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = Eduardo Dorado Jr. (son) | mentor = | affiliation = STAR Labs | powers = | equipment = | first = 203 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Eduardo Dorado Sr. is a scientist at STAR Labs, specifically within the Erdel Initiative. He is also the father of Eduardo Dorado Jr. Physical appearance Eduardo Dorado is a middle-aged Argentine man with black hair and brown eyes, and a black mustache. He usually wears a lab coat over a gray shirt and a tie. History Early life An Argentinian scientist, Eduardo Dorado spent two decades of his life working on his Zeta-Beam research. He moved to the United States, but his son remained behind. 2015 At STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative, Eduardo and Adam Strange scanned Blue Beetle and assigned him a designation. 2016 Dorado waited for the arrival of Zeta Squad with Captain Atom, Nightwing, John Stewart and Wonder Woman. Dorado and Adam Strange worked on the Zeta-Shield. They made some final adjustments before activating it. Dorado was present in the meeting with Black Canary, Captain Atom and Nightwing, in which they discussed what she had learned during the briefing of the Reach abductees. In his office, Eduardo argued with his son, who was tired of the testing and demanded to be cured. Eduardo pointed out the odd coincidence of his son acquiring teleportation powers, while he had been working on teleportation technology for years, and was determined to prove his theory that the Meta-Gene was opportunistic in nature. Eduardo went on to accuse Ed of bringing his own misery onto himself for running away from his grandfather's place in Argentina. Ed, who had run away so he could be with his father, did not take this well and stormed out of the office, leaving behind a sullen Eduardo. Later, via Zeta-Beam, Eduardo received a shipment containing Amazo's body parts, salvaged from the destroyed Hall of Justice, and told Adam Strange that they would be temporarily stored in their vaults. After Ed and the other teens escaped from STAR Labs, Eduardo scolded David Wilcox for abandoning the search for his son and regretted not going himself. Wilcox tried to reassure him that Blue Beetle would bring them back, when Red Volcano suddenly burst in, disabled the Zeta-Tube to prevent Leaguers from intervening, grabbed Eduardo and demanded to know where Amazo was. After a fruitless search, Red Volcano demanded that Eduardo directed him to Amazo's missing head, but the scientist told him that the League had sent it somewhere else for security. Angered, Volcano decided to take Eduardo's head as compensation. In the knick of time, Ed teleported in next to his father, and then teleported them both outside the vault. Eduardo was surprised that his son could teleport with someone else, a feat which Ed Jr. ascribed to motivation. Both were grimacing in pain, because of the teleportation, and helpless against the approaching Android, but Virgil and Asami arrived to ward him off. Despite their best efforts, they failed, but luckily Tye, in his astral form, snatched Volcano away from them and took the fight outside. Asami carried Eduardo to safety and, before she departed, he asked after his son. Sam reassured him before heading back inside. 2018 Dorado, the Director of the inaugural Taos Meta-Human Youth Center, appears in a press conference announcing the center's opening. 2019 Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists